The RPG Hunger games
by darkangelrawr
Summary: It's been done before but I couldn't resist, contains characters from Kingdom hearts, Shadow hearts and Final fantasy's 7, 8 and 10. Give it a try and please review. You can vote and sponsor your favourite characters to keep them alive :
1. Chapter 1

**The RPG games**

**By Lucia Widdop**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of the Hunger games. I also do not own the characters within this story or the idea of putting characters from games into the Hunger Games scenario this is purely for entertainment purposes people.**

**Meet the tributes:**

**Although in this story you will get to read about these character's reapings and their preparations they also need sponsors from you generous readers.**

**So I am posting the list of tributes here first before the story begins that way you can chose your favourite characters and you can keep them alive and send them valuable items by reviewing, direct messaging me, and voting on the poll on my profile page. **

**I will not be allowing certain characters to survive however due to my intuition I want this to be slightly realistic not just entertainment **

**And now you can finally meet the tributes :D**

**District 1:**

Xion: Small and quiet but incredibly strong, 17 year old Xion is determined to prove her worth by winning this years Hunger Games even if it means defeating her team-mate, strong enough to wield almost any weapon, Xion's choice lies in the deadliest of maces. (Career) - **From Kingdom hearts 368/2 days**

Cloud: Bringing a whole new meaning to the term silent but deadly, 18 year old Cloud has no time for emotions, preferring to operate alone as a killing machine, Cloud's talent lies in sword art. (Career) - **From Final fantasy 7**

**District 2:**

Yuffie: Small, smart and incredibly fast, 14 year old Yuffie has waited her whole life for the chance to win the Hunger Games, bloodthirsty and determined any tribute in the firing line of her throwing knives is as good as dead. (Career) - **From Final Fantasy 7**

Sephiroth: A loud mouthed 18 year old with a score to settle, Sephiroth is the arch enemy of Career Cloud, his sole purpose in entering the games is to defeat Cloud in the most disturbing way possible, Sephiroth is known for his sly thinking and is a master manipulator who just so happens to be an excellent swordsman. (Career) **- From Final Fantasy 7**

**District 3:**

Margarete G Zelle: A well known genius in the mechanical district, Margarete is known for her brains and strategic thinking as well as her penchant for spears.

With an ability to make her own weapons and snares, 16 year old Margarete is a force to be reckoned with. (Career) - **From Shadow hearts**

Yuri Hyuga: Good looking and quick on his feet with a streak of rebellion, what Yuri doesn't have in brains he definitely makes up in brawn.

Preferring to kill with his bare hands or his favourite knuckleduster, 18 year old Yuri is not one to go down without a fight. Lacking in survival skills he relies on Margarete to aid him through the fight. (Career) - **From Shadow hearts**

**District 4:**

Karin Koenig: A redhead with attitude, 17 year old Karin is not planning on losing to anyone in the battlefield, notorious with a sword of scythe, strong and fast, Karin is prepared to slay whoever necessary to stay alive. - **From Shadow hearts Covenant**

Axel: Known for his temper not only is 15 year old Axel a genius in water and with fishing hooks, this strong warrior also happens to be a Pyromaniac. Favouring a Trident as his weapon, Axel is fearless. **From Kingdom hearts**

**District 5:**

Namine: Shy, quiet and very nervous, 12 year old Namine wants nothing more to escape the Hunger Games unharmed, a sweet girl who dotes on her team-mate Squall, Namine is an expert with a slingshot and throwing knives making her a dangerous opponent. **From Kingdom hearts**

Squall Leon heart: An ex sword fighting champion, 17 year old Squall has grown in size and is a fond user of a scythe, slightly unhinged, Squall has no problem with killing any human who gets in his way, especially if they threaten his team-mate. **From Final Fantasy 8**

**District 6:**

Hildegard Valentine: Loud and obnoxious Hildegard isn't afraid to show her talents or fight what she believes in. Fast and light, 16 year old Hildegard is excellent at climbing trees and survival techniques which makes up for her lack of combat skills. Choosing a baton and a dagger as her weapons, Hildegard would rather avoid confrontation but refuses to be bullied by anyone.

**From Shadow hearts from the new world**

Riku: Quiet, calm and eerily emotionless, Riku and Hildegard have teamed up for years. A sadistic 17 year old male, who likes to leave a mess behind, Riku's choice of weapon lies in the Axe. A strong fighter together with Hildegard, is a formidable team. **From Kingdom hearts**

**District 7:**

Tifa Lockhart: Tender, caring and beautiful,

17 year old Tifa has already taken youngster Halley Brankett under her wing. A strong and fast fighter Tifa is deadly in close combat and is able to avoid even the swiftest of blows. Her weapon is a mace but she can be just as dangerous without. **From Final fantasy 7**

Halley Brankett: Known as a trickster, 14 year old Halley is protective over his siblings providing him with the ultimate motivation to win the Hunger Games.

Armed with a slingshot or a bow and arrow Halley is the perfect ranged attacker. **From Shadow hearts**

**District 8:**

Alice Elliot: Shy, nervous and lacking in strength, 16 year old Alice is the female underdog of the Hunger Games. Fighting with sharp rocks only Alice prefers to leave the killing to her comrade instead preferring to hang back. A master at snares at traps, Alice's only hope is for her opponents to die due to natural causes. **From Shadow hearts**

Johnny Garland: Small, but very brave and always optimistic, 16 year old Johnny hopes to keep Alice alive for as long as possible, being fairly talented in the area of throwing knives, Johnny and Alice are planning on avoiding the rest of the tributes, if they can avoid the game makers as well… **From Shadow hearts from the new world**

**District 9:**

Selphie: Upbeat, brave and determined to have fun despite the situation, 15 year old Selphie is incredibly protective towards her friend Roxas. Like Roxas she is good at climbing and hiding and is sneaky with her blowgun. Selphie hopes to finally bring pride to her district. - **From Final Fantasy 8**

Roxas: Forced into the Hunger games at a young age 13 year old Roxas is determined to win in order to get back at the Capitol. Skilled with a dagger Roxas is an expert in concealment techniques. Always up for a laugh and hoping to make alliances Roxas can hold his own in most fights with his trusted dagger. **From Kingdom hearts**

**District 10:**

Rinoa: Childish but smart Rinoa is a pro at setting traps making her a useful ally when hunting. Rinoa's weapon is a bow and arrow although she has a tendency to miss her first shot. She is 17 years old. - **From Final Fantasy 8**

Sora: Cheerful and reckless, Sora often has to be reigned in to prevent himself from getting into terrible situations. Hoping to prevent the death of his close friend and ally Rinoa, Sora is talented with a mace in addition to being deadly with a torch. He is 16 years old. - **From Kingdom hearts**

**District 11:**

Rikku: The stealthiest out of all of the tributes, not only is Rikku incredibly fast but s also good at stealing from others and remaining undetected. Talented in the art of twin blades Rikku is determined not to be outdone by her ally Auron. Aged 15 - **From Final Fantasy 10**

Auron: Quiet, mysterious and untrusting. Auron remains unbothered by the fact he was reaped. Refusing to put on a good show makes him a quick target for the game makers, but he is a danger to most other tributes as he is deadly with a spear. Aged 17 - **From Final fantasy 10**

**District 12:**

Kairi: Unskilled and with little experience at fighting Kairi does not favour a particular weapon choosing to fight with whatever she can get her hands on.

A skilled hunter and snare maker Kairi is planning on trapping most of the tributes and allowing her ally to finish them off. Aged 16 - **From Kingdom hearts**

Irvine: Flirtatious and cheerful despite the poor hand life has dealt him, Irvine is widely known for his amazing accuracy skills.

Never missing a hit with his bow and arrow, Irvine is also skilled enough to make his own weapons which he plans on using to protect Kairi to the death. Aged 17 - **From Final fantasy 8**

**And there we have it the tributes, I'm open to sponsors straight away you can not only keep a character alive but promise them a specific item in advance. Be quick when voting because each day I will be updating as soon as possible, so to prevent your favourite from being destroyed straight away, review, vote or message!**


	2. Chapter 2

The RPG Games

Chapter 1

By Lucia Widdop

**A/N - For those who are not familiar with the story/concept of The Hunger Games I shall explain. This idea is set in the future the world is made up on one huge continent named Panem and all of Panem is divided into 12 districts. District 13 was annihilated by the Capitol (the rulers of Panem) after rebelling.**

**Now each year each district but offer up two tributes (between aged 12 and 18 one male and one female) who are selected randomly (although you can volunteer) to fight to the death in the Annual Hunger Games. **

**There is only one victor.**

**Districts 1-4 are the richest as they are close to the Capitol, tributes from these districts are called Careers as they are trained in a special academy and then they volunteer. Districts 10, 11 and 12 are the poorest.**

**If there's any questions, feel free to ask **

Xion climbed out of her soft, fluffy bed and stared at herself in the mirror. Today was the day when she would offer herself as a tribute for the Hunger Games.

She should have felt afraid, but instead all she felt was excitement.

For years she had excelled in the academy, her strength greater than any other female in her district.

Her tutors had praised her constantly and this year it was her turn, finally, alongside fellow career Cloud Strife she would be in the arena.

She closed her eyes and imagined what it would be like.

She imagined slaying the other tributes and then defeating Cloud, returning home bringing all of the money and pride back with her.

She would show those other tributes who was the best and she would show those other districts which district was in charge, she knew it would always remain number 1.

Her mother had picked out an outfit especially for the Reaping.

It was a black fitted dress with smart black boots and Xion loved it.

She imagined the face of that woman Larxene as she selected each tribute.

For many children and families the Reaping was the worst day of the year, but every year Xion had stood in envy as all of the other tributes entered the battlefield, faced the others and ultimately defeated each other.

As she pulled on her clothes and sat down for breakfast, Xion couldn't help but notice that her mother was a little pale.

"What's wrong mother?" she asked sweetly knowing full well that her mother loathed the Hunger Games but couldn't do anything about it.

"You know my thoughts on those games, now hurry up we have to get to the Reaping on time." she replied curtly.

"You're gonna lose Xion!" taunted her annoying little sister Marlene.

Xion glared at her.

"You wait until it's your turn kid then we'll see who will lose! I'm going to bring back that prize, just you wait and see!" replied Xion shortly as she brushed through her short hair.

Her mother didn't bother arguing, she hated this same feat year in year out.

Her daughter was actually enjoying this yet she feared for them both, the pain and the dangers they would be up against.

"Xion you still have one year left at the academy, why not train for another year it's dangerous out there, you saw what happened last year…" trailed off her mother.

"Just because some idiot got chewed up by snacker jackers doesn't mean I will, I'm ready mum I have to do this. I have to show that I'm worth something and we'll be rich mum, really rich and we can help protect Marlene." she said eagerly.

Her mother nodded and attempted to smile but Xion could tell it didn't meet her eyes.

How can you smile when your daughter is walking into a war zone?

Xion couldn't helped but be relieved that Marlene wasn't old enough to be in the Hunger Games.

She knew that Marlene would never survive.

The siren call of the bell tolled calling all of the eligible children and teenagers to be identified and then for one of them to be reaped.

Xion marched out of the door not surprised when her mother and sister followed her.

This year was the first year that they had actually gone to a public Reaping, Xion just hoped that her mother wouldn't try to talk her out of volunteering because Xion had made up her mind.

Once arriving each candidate stood as they had their finger pricked and then their blood was used for identification.

Children cried and clung to their parents as they gave their blood and Xion shook her head in scorn.

She likes many of the other teenagers just wanted to get up on that stage already not wait around.

The presenter this year Larxene stove on the stage smirking at each candidate as they all filed into position.

Her long blonde hair was slicked back and her green eyes glinted in the sunlight.

Xion knew that she couldn't wait to get to the poorer districts when she would get to select a whimpering child and then lead them to their death.

Finally, it was time.

The usual clip was shown highlighting events of the last Hunger Games.

Xion couldn't help but grin as a black skinned boy grabbed a Career girl and smashed her head against the Cornucopia.

This is what the Hunger Games was about showing off your talents.

Eventually Larxene gave a quick speech and then drew the first name of the selected tribute.

"Olette Finch!" she called.

A small child aged twelve with large green eyes began wailing as she was pushed forwards.

Xion watched as the girl's family began crying as their daughter walked forwards.

Then she stepped forwards.

"I volunteer." she said.

Larxene stared at her not fazed in the slightest.

"Come on then, what's your name?" she asked.

It was commonplace that the tributes from districts 1-4 were volunteers, Xion didn't even know why that 0lette kid and her family had bothered getting upset, this was District 1 any teenager felt lucky to fight in the games.

"Your name?" asked Larxene getting impatient.

"Xion Castellano" Xion replied coolly.

"Well come up onto the stage." said Larxene chirpily.

Xion walked to the stage smiling and waving as the crowd burst into a round of applause, she couldn't help but notice that her mother and sister weren't clapping instead clinging on to each other.

"Well on to the boys," said Larxene dipping her hand into the bowl of names.

"Denzel Jensen!" called Larxene.

"The crowd turned towards a small twelve year old boy with long sandy blonde hair.

The boy stuck his chin out defiantly but Xion could tell that he was terrified.

"I volunteer." called out a voice.

Xion scanned the crowd to try and find the mysterious boy who had volunteered.

As the crowd parted and the boy began walking towards the stage Xion felt a shiver run down her spine as she realised it was none other than Cloud Strife.

Cloud was lethal with a sword yet he'd always refused to volunteer for the games, he was emotionless, cold and she was not looking forwards to fighting him in the arena.

"Your name?" asked Larxene as he reached the stage.

"Cloud Strife." he replied coldly.

As he climbed onto the stage the crowd erupted into yet another round of applause.

Xion herself joined in with the clapping but Cloud didn't show any joy nor did he show sorrow, instead her just stood staring at the crowd with piercing grey blue eyes.

"Well that concludes the reaping in District 1 give it up for Xion Castellano and Cloud Strife this year's tributes!" yelled Larxene as the crowd cheered, clapped and whistled.

That was the last thing Xion remembered seeing before she was ushered into a room preparing to say her goodbyes…

XXX

Sephiroth pulled his long, silver blonde hair back into a ponytail before smiling wickedly at himself in the mirror.

This year's Reaping was the final year where he would be eligible for the Hunger Games then he was free to watch and laugh as all of those pathetic children volunteered truly believing that they had a chance.

Of course if he entered everyone would be dead and he would be the lone victor, Sephiroth was an excellent swordsman and there was only one person who was evenly matched in his abilities and that was a man named Cloud Strife.

"I suppose I'd better head down to the reaping, could be interesting to see who has been selected so far." he said to nobody in particular.

Pulling on a smart shirt and trousers and grimacing at the feel of the silky fabric against his skin Sephiroth left his house just as the siren call of the peacemakers began ringing out into the air, calling all candidates to be reaped.

Sephiroth sighed as he went through the familiar process of having his finger pricked for his blood stamp, then went and stood alone in a corner wondering who was planning on volunteering this year.

Eventually a woman arrived on stage, she had long blonde hair slicked back and piercing green eyes and she wore a huge flamboyant black dress with several layers of ruffles underneath.

Once every child had been identified she clapped her gloved hands in glee.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome!" she chirped into the microphone as the crowd began clapping wildly.

Sephiroth looked around, how could these people be clapping, knowing that each year 23 children and teenagers died in an arena all in the name of a game?

Firstly the District was shown a small clip of the reaping in district one, whereas Sephiroth did not know the girl Xion he couldn't help but grin when he realised that his arch nemesis had volunteered.

Maybe this year he would do the same.

Next, after watching a rather gruesome clip of last year's Hunger Games, in which a girl from District 2 had her head caved in my a huge black guy, the presenter who introduced herself as Larxene finally got round to selecting the tributes.

"As always ladies first!" she trilled.

The crowd fell silent as Larxene dipped her hand into the bowl until she finally pulled out a name.

"Aerith Gainsborough!" called Larxene.

The crowd began to murmur, shocked whispers echoing through the grounds, as a young and beautiful girl stepped forwards.

The girl had soft, brown hair which she wore in ringlets and large green eyes.

Dressed completely in pink, Sephiroth finally recognised her as the girl that Cloud was in love with.

Licking his lips in anticipation he smiled, this year he would definitely volunteer, he would slice that pretty girl into ribbons in front of Cloud then he would defeat Cloud once and for all, that arena would be their graves.

"I volunteer!" shouted a young girl.

Sephiroth stamped his foot in frustration, he had so wanted to get to that girl.

He would still volunteer, though, just to get to Cloud and he'd slit this girl's throat for getting in the way of his plan.

"Yuffie Kisaragi!" called the girl, Sephiroth realised that she had been asked her name.

He took a good look at her she was small with a short mop hair.

She was fairly pretty with Asian style features.

"Excellent Yuffie, and now for the boys!" called Larxene smiling.

She'd barely picked out and read out a name before Sephiroth volunteered.

"I see, what is your name?" asked the presenter.

"Sephiroth Crescent" he replied as he walked forwards.

The girl Yuffie's eyes widened in surprise at him volunteering.

Everyone knew that Sephiroth was a loner preferring to avoid large amounts of attention, so it seemed very out of character for him to be volunteering for the Hunger Games.

Little did they all know that this guy had a score to settle.

XXX

Margarete completed adjusting her blonde braids just as the bell tolled calling for all candidates to sign in for the reaping.

"Ah shit!" she cursed, she was going to be late something in which the Peacekeepers and Game makers did not look fondly on.

Charging out of the door she was surprised to see her friend Yuri waiting for her, considering it was Reaping day.

Yuri already knew that Margarete was planning on volunteering and had even been helping her train.

"You'd better not die in these games, who am I gonna talk to if you go?" he teased.

Margarete smiled, she was quite nervous if she was honest with herself but she was not a coward and was determined to enter the games no matter what, especially as she knew that she would be able to outsmart most of the other tributes.

"Don't worry, sonny boy! Everything's gonna be fine!" she said gaily hoping that if she said it enough times it really would be time.

They reached the Reaping grounds and Margarete sighed as she pulled a glove off and allowed a soldier to prick her finger.

Yuri kicked up a fuss until she practically had to hold him whilst he had it done.

"Jeez Yuri show a little gumption!" she hissed, secretly feeling glad that he wasn't entering the games.

She knew that he just didn't have the brain capacity to survive, but once she'd won and she had her money she'd definitely treat him and his family.

As soon as they had been identified they were separated, Margarete couldn't help but stand on tiptoes to try and keep an eye on him.

Like a little brother to her, (a good looking little brother), she was always watching him as he always managed to find a way to cause trouble.

After watching the reaping of Districts 1 and 2, Margarete couldn't help but start to feel a little uneasy, these kids were deadly, strong and smart, she'd definitely have to watch her toes out there.

Eventually this years presenter, Larxene was ready to select the tributes.

The female was a small child named Ellone.

The child clung to her parents crying and screaming, she barely looked twelve.

"I volunteer!" called Margarete.

As she walked forwards she could feel the stares of every other human being in that same area.

She turned catching Yuri's eyes. He looked worried and scared but she smiled bravely despite her fear and continued walking forwards.

"Name?" asked Larxene sounding almost bored.

"Margarete G Zelle" she replied dully.

Suddenly she wasn't feeling as brave as she had been before, why oh why had she volunteered?

When she caught the eye of the child who had been reaped she knew the answer.

To prevent this happening to children like that, to bring pride to her district, to…

"And now for the boys!" the voice of that god-awful presenter interrupted her thoughts.

Margarete wondered who would get reaped, biting her lip as another child a rounded kid named Pence was reaped.

The kid's lip began wobbling and his equally rounded parents began crying, tears sliding down their puffy cheeks.

Margarete couldn't bear it, there had to be some way that the poor little child could be saved.

"I volunteer" called a familiar voice.

No, no, no!

She couldn't believe this what was he doing?!  
He wasn't smart like her he might be strong but he wasn't a guy who could outsmart his opponents.

"What is your name, boy?" asked Larxene.

"Yuri, Yuri Hyuga" he replied.

XXX

Axel winced as his finger was pricked for identification, today was the day of the reaping and today was the day where he could finally prove that he was more than a troublesome Pyromaniac.

Standing amongst the crowd of children and parents he craned his neck, searching for someone he knew but could not see anyone that he knew.

As the presenter got up on the stage his heart sank.

It was none other than Larxene a woman who used to come from their district and a girl who he used to be best friends with and even had a crush on until she left for the Capitol to work as a presenter.

Axel stood feeling awkward throughout the video clips not watching the movies but staring intensely at Larxene hoping that she had not yet seen him, knowing that in the next ten minutes he'd be stood beside her on that stage.

"Now for the reaping as always ladies first!" called Larxene.

Axel waited not really paying attention until a young girl volunteered.

She had a huge mass of flaming red hair which she wore high in a ponytail.

She was dressed in a uniform of some kind and she was actually quite attractive.

Axel stood gawking as she revealed herself to be Karin Koenig.

As soon as the boys were reaped Axel felt his heart speed up, as his friend Hayner was called forwards.

Hayner wasn't much good at training and Axel knew that if he ever ended up in that arena he would be immediate cannon fodder.

"I volunteer!" he called out.

Slowly but surely the crowd dispersed, clearing a path for him to get to the stage.

He stepped forwards nearing the stage, as he stared at Larxene her eyes flashed in recognition.

Pushing back painful memories Axel instead focused on the girl Kari who glared back at him.

"Name?" asked Larxene her voice wavering.

"You should already know my name Larxene, but for those who don't…I am Axel Bass." he said as the crowd gasped in shock…

XXX

Namine gasped in fear as the bells tolled calling everyone to the grounds for the public reaping.

"Don't worry it won't be you." soothed her mother as she began shaking and tears squeezed out of her eyelids.

"Come with me?" pleaded Namine.

"Always." replied her mother.

For Namine Spring each Reaping was her worst nightmare.

She'd seen children be forced into the games and then had watched as they were killed brutally in the battlefield.

Every year she stood with her mother and prayed that her friends would make it through the Reaping.

But this year was different, this year her name was in the mix, although chances were slim that she would be chosen her name was still going to be floating around in that jar.

She could either run away and become an Avox and have her tongue cut out or she could enter the games and pray for a miracle.

This year she was the vulnerable, it was her that her friends were praying for and she felt sick to the stomach thinking about it.

Namine wore a simple white dress and pulled her long, pale blonde hair into a bun wrapping a small fishing net over it for good measure.

Namine and he mother walked to the grounds in silence.

Namine's mother didn't want to distress Namine by lying when she said she would be fine and Namine didn't want to distress her mother by crying, it was a going to be a difficult day for the both of them.

She managed to block out the pain as her finger was pricked, her mother holding her hand was a comfort in itself, Namine had always been terrified of needles.

Suppose she did get in the games. She had an excellent aim ad long as she could get her hands on some throwing knives or even make her own slingshot she would be fine, she just had to hope that she would have a strong team-mate who was willing to help her out.

The soldiers marched in after the final children has signed in and stood by the exits should any child try to escape.

Namine swallowed nervously as she watched the clip of last year's Hunger Games, she watched as tributes were ripped apart by these weird animals and grimaced as tributes slit other tributes' throat.

It was horrible.

When watching the video of the Reaping's of other districts, Namine felt a cold sweat bathe her body.

These tributes were like monsters every one of them were volunteers and were not fazed about the fact that they would be slaying each other.

The presenter Larxene finally gave a small speech as the video clips came to an end and Namine bit her lip in anxiety, it was time.

Larxene seemed to be enjoying the sheer terror which was written on each child's face.

"Ladies first!" she announced dramatically and then slid her hand in the glass jar fumbling around until finally she picked out a piece of paper.

It can't be me, my name is only in once what are the odds of me being chosen? Namine told herself but she could not stop her heart from racing.

Larxene unfolded the piece of paper and then took a step forwards to the microphone.

"Namine Spring!" she called.

Namine turned to her mother whose face was wrought with anxiety and upset.

Namine tried to smile but ended up fighting back tears.

"Would anyone like to volunteer?" asked Larxene knowing full well that volunteers only generated from Districts 1-4.

Silence, not one person was willing to take her place.

Namine walked forwards her legs shaking beneath her, as she reached the stage, Larxene seized her arm pulling her onto the stage.

Namine gazed at the crowd her eyes wide in fear, as she spotted her good friend Hayner he smiled weakly at her but then bowed his head.

Everyone knew that nobody was willing to take Namine's place.

"Now for the boys!" called Larxene mockingly.

Namine squeezed her eyes shut and prayed that it wouldn't be her dearest friend Hayner she just knew that she wouldn't be able to kill him.

"Squall Leon heart!" cried Larxene.

Namine opened her eyes and watched a tall boy with light brown hair stepped forwards, she could tell that he was strong watching his muscles ripped beneath his clothes.

All she could hope was for an alliance.

"Would anybody like to volunteer?" asked Larxene.

Namine noticed a boy with blonde hair smirk at Squall but he did not offer to take his place.

Both Namine and Squall were doomed together.

"Now we have our courageous tributes from District 5, shake hands tributes!" called Larxene.

Namine offered her small hand to Squall who grunted and then shook her hand with his gloved one.

The tributes from District 5 were the first of the many unwilling…

XXX

Riku smirked as he watched the clip from last year's Hunger Games.

Really with last year's tributes it was a surprise that anyone had won.

I mean come on a Career got taken down by Snacker Jacker's? The boy just laid in pile of mud waiting for that annoying 'girl on fire' to save him?

The whole thing was ridiculous, not that he wanted to take part, he just wanted to get to nineteen already so this stupid charade would be over and he wouldn't have to watch as creaming kids were dragged away from their parents to fight.

The next clip was of the other reapings in districts 1-5 which had already taken place.

Riku surveyed his possible opponents, the girl Xion didn't look like she'd be too much bother but she was a Career so he'd have to make sure he didn't underestimate her, the boy Cloud looked dangerous but Riku reckoned he'd be able to hold his own in a fight against him.

From District 2 Yuffie looked small and easy to defeat but who knew what skills she had? The male Sephiroth looked incredibly challenging, but the way he'd reacted after seeing Cloud and that girl who was reaped Aerin? Aeris?

Well he obviously was in the games for his own reasons.

From district 3 the woman looked confident but not overly strong, the boy seemed more strong but Riku reckoned that he'd be able to outwit him easily enough.

From district 4 that Axel guy looked like a wuss and the girl? She was just acting brave she'd been slain easily enough.

That left the boy and girl from District 5 the girl with the blonde hair was cute but Riku knew that she would go down straight away, the boy was difficult to read bur Riku made sure not to underestimate this guy as well.

If he was reaped he'd have a fair shot at winning he believed he just had to wait and see.

The woman Larxene was currently choosing a piece of paper which would choose the female tribute, it was a young girl named Hildegard Valentine.

Riku looked around trying to spot her and there she was and boy was she hot!  
It would be worth entering the games just to be on her team, it'd be a pity when she died.

Nobody volunteered to take her place but she didn't seemed afraid despite seeing her opponent's so far. Instead she smiled revealing sharp and pointy teeth and tossed her mane of golden blonde hair.

Now for the boys.

"Riku Crawford!" called Larxene.

Riku stood stunned, he hadn't expected to be reaped this year.

He'd actually be fighting with that blonde hottie Hilda.

Riku smiled arrogantly and tossed his head, silver blonde hair flying out behind him as he walked towards the stage.

As he stood next to Hilda and was forced to shake her hand she actually winked at him!  
Riku suppressed a blush and smiled back icily.

This years Hunger Games were going to be interesting.

XXX

Tifa waited in anxiety as she stood with her little brother and sister twins Fuujin and Raiijin. She was thankful to the stars that they weren't old enough to enter the Hunger Games, but as she stood with her co-worker Barrett she couldn't help but fear for both herself and him.

The clips of the other reapings and then the clip of last year's Hunger Games was being shown.

Tifa insisted that both children kept their eyes firmly shut, although she knew that it time they would have to face the dangers of the Reapings and possibly the games themselves she couldn't help but want to protect and shield them from the horrors even if it was only a little while.

"Tifa, you won't get picked will you?" asked a small Raiijin quietly.

Tifa shook her head.

"My names only in 6 times just like Barrett it sounds like a lot but compared to the other's and in the grand scheme of things it's unlikely." replied Tifa hoping that the odds would be in her favour.

"Mine's not, mine's in 18 times." whispered Barrett.

"18! Why didn't you tell me?" whispered Tifa back.

"Because you're better with the kids than me and I have a higher chance of winning than you" replied Barrett shortly.

Tifa imagined Barrett in the arena, it was true, being ex army he was strong and muscular and he was smart as well, he'd definitely have an advantage over the other tributes if her got picked.

"Well let's just hope neither of us are chosen then." whispered Tifa.

It was time.

Larxene was on the stage and she was preparing to chose the female to represent District 7 in the games.

Tifa squeezed her eyes shut.

"Are you okay Teef?" asked Fuujin.

Tifa lifted Fuujin up onto her shoulders.

"I'm fine but you must both be quiet else we'll all get in big trouble." she answered patiently as Barrett lifted Raajin onto his shoulders.

"Tifa Lockhart!" sang Larxene.

Tifa's eyes snapped open, she'd actually believed that she was safe.

She turned to Barrett who looked equally as shocked, he stood there in silence.

Tifa slowly lowered Fuujin to the ground who instantly clung to her leg.

"No, Teef you can't go!" cried Fuujin.

"I have to, Barrett take care of the kids!" Tifa called as the soldiers bustled her forwards.

Her heart aching Tifa finally climbed onto the stage and stood next to Larxene blinking back tears which would mark her as a victim.

As Larxene called for any volunteers, Tifa prayed for a miracle but nobody was willing to take her place.

Her heart ached as she watched Fuujin and Raijin bury their small faces into Barrett and Tifa prayed that he wouldn't be reaped.

There odds were against her but he still had a chance, all she had to do was stay alive.

Larxene was ignorant to Tifa's pain as she pulled the male's name from the jar.

Please not Barrett, Tifa hoped.

"Halley Brankett!" called Larxene.

Barrett was save, Tifa exhaled a sigh of relief until she saw the small child head over towards the stage.

Again small children began whimpering as their big brother was taken away from them.

Tifa shot a glance at Barrett who nodded back, he was willing to look after these kids as well.

Tifa couldn't mask her look of disgust as the boy was pulled onto the stage by the evil Larxene.

"And that concludes the reaping of District 7! Shake hands tributes!" called Larxene.

Tifa took Halley's small hand in hers.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." she whispered to him.

If I can protect myself, she thought…

XXX

Alice Elliot silently prayed to the lord that she wouldn't be chosen for the Hunger games this year.

So far she had managed to avoid the games for three years in a row.

But this year…her name was in more than the average 16 year old, her father Morris Elliot didn't believe in her hunting which meant that she had been taking out Tesserae as often as she could.

Whilst Alice had never minded taking the Tesserae it was a scary thought that this year she might actually be in the arena.

She could make excellent traps and snares but was not strong enough to wield a heavy weapon and her aim was bad which meant she'd be hopeless at killing a person.

Her father stood with her holding her hand.

"Do not fear Alice, the lord is merciful if you are chosen it is his will as long as you believe, he will protect you." he said.

Alice nodded, she'd always been a Christian and was very religious but for the first time she was doubting her beliefs.

Although she hated to admit it she wasn't sure that God would be able to save her not this time.

The woman Larxene was dressed very inappropriately Alice couldn't help but think, in revealing dress.

Alice felt almost silly in her green blue church dress, black sturdy shoes and white stockings.

"Father, if I get picked you'll pray for me won't you?" she whispered to her father as Larxene stuck her hand in the jar ready to reap the first female.

"Of course I will Alice." he replied his brow furrowed with stress.

"Alice Elliot!" called Larxene.

Alice stood stock still as the ground fell silent and then parted, almost like Moses and the red sea.

She looked at her father a single tear slipping down her face.

Her father bowed his head and Alice realised that he was already giving up on her.

Alice waited patiently hoping for a volunteer but nobody offered to help her and so she walked unsteadily to the large platform.

Once stood on the platform, whilst Larxene insisted on making a huge show of picking the next name Alice kept trying to catch her father's eye but he refused to look at her.

Alice bit her lip in anger, she had risked her life to help feed him and now he was giving up on her?

Giving up she focused her gaze into the distance towards the shining sun wondering if this was the last time she would see her district.

"Johnny Garland!" hollered Larxene.

Alice looked around to see what her fellow tribute would be like, he was small with blonde hair and large blue eyes.

He looked the same age as her.

There was only one person standing with him, a large man named Lenny who was shaking his head in sorrow.

Johnny climbed onto the platform and finally shook Alice's hand.

"I'll do everything to protect you Alice." he said quietly and Alice stared at him amazed that he wanted to fight for her.

"Thank you." she said in response.

He was already fighting harder than her father…

XXX

Roxas walked towards the grounds with his best friend Selphie in tow.

"Happy Hunger Games!" he roared mocking the Capitol.

"And may the odds ever be in your favour!" quipped Selphie in return.

Both of them had their names in way more times than anyone else in their district but both were laughing all the way to the grounds.

Selphie had insisted that they not get down about it stating that if they were chosen they were chosen but at least they'd die laughing.

Roxas secretly thought that Selphie was being way more cheery than necessary but he was going along with it.

That way if either of them were reaped then they would at least have happy memories.

Roxas detested the capitol his older brother Tidus had died in the Hunger Games, Roxas had tried to volunteer but they refused him saying he was too young.

Tidus had been killed by the game makers, he'd come second and the game makers were creating a finale they'd done a huge explosion which had killed Tidus making some Career named Reno the winner.

Roxas had hated the Capitol ever since and so every year he and Selphie insisted on making a huge joke of the games.

So far they'd never been reaped but were determined to win and then badmouth the Capitol should they ever get reaped.

Once they reached the arena Selphie sneezed as they took her blood spraying a huge wad of snot onto the card which had sent Roxas into hysterics.

They were lucky not to get punished but had insisted it was fate as they danced to their allocated places.

Throughout each clip that they were shown Roxas had to bite his lip from laughing when he caught Selphie's eye and she mimed sneezing.

Eventually the dreaded time arrived and Roxas was surprised to feel a surge of panic rush through him, strangely enough though he was more worried about Selphie than he was himself.

Larxene made yet another dramatic show of pulling a name from a jar.

"Selphie Till mitt!" she called.

Roxas's heart sank as Selphie boldly walked forwards head high in the air despite the dangers she was going to face.

As expected nobody volunteered to take her place.

"Roxas Colton!" called Larxene.

Seriously the both of them?

Selphie's face fell as she heard Roxas' name and he walked forwards shoulders slumped.

This was very, very bad if one of them was to make it home they'd have to kill the other one.

Roxas was prepared to die for Selphie although he knew that her stubbornness wouldn't allow it.

As he reached the stage Selphie caught his eye and smirked and when they were forced to shake hands they couldn't hold out any longer.

They gripped hands and burst out laughing shocking Larxene into silence.

Their luck had finally ended.

XXX

Sora ran his hands though his unruly, spiky hair as he watched the clips from last year's Hunger Games.

They had been brutal he thought as he watched the large, black guy Thresh kill the Career from District 2 Clove.

There had been two survivors that year and he knew that this year they wouldn't allow it.

Sora just hoped that it was nobody who he cared about that would be reaped.

A popular and upbeat guy Sora was always willing to stand up for his friends in any situation.

Finally the presenter Larxene was ready she almost knocked over the jar of names as she pranced on stage and Sora bit back a laugh.

"Rinoa Heartilly!" announced Larxene.

Sora thought his heart was going to stop, he recognised that girl with the ink black hair, she was the one who had saved him when he nearly got caught hunting.

She'd helped him over the electrified fence and distracted the Peacekeepers so they didn't catch him. In other words she'd saved his life, and he hadn't seen her since.

Looking around Sora hoped that someone would volunteer but nobody saved her..

Rinoa's face paled but she stood there bravely waiting for the next tribute to be called.

"Vexen Madgett!"

Sora felt sick, Vexen was not a fighter he was a good friend of Sora's and suffered from a blood condition named Haemophilia.

Sora shook his head as Vexen stumbled towards the stage defeated.

"No!" Sora cried before he could stop himself.

Vexen turned around his face ashen but his eyes wide from hope.

"I volunteer as tribute!" cried Sora.

The crowd gasped in surprise and Vexen stood still.

"Sora you've done enough for me in my life this is not your time." he replied calmly.

Sora shook his head.

Despite being ill Vexen was excellent at identifying plants and he's taught Sora plenty over the years.

"Vexen you can't I won't let you!" he cried.

"Well come up onto the stage young man, what is your name?" asked Larxene.

"Sora, Sora Mitchell" replied Sora.

"Well Sora, your friend is safe for now, come onto the stage!" called Larxene.

Sora climbed onto the stage and glanced at Rinoa.

Judging by the dad expression on her face he could tell she recognised him.

"And we have the tributes from District 10!" yelled Larxene.

She was expecting a huge round of applause but instead everyone raised their hands in the classic District 13 way.

Sora smiled and then looked at Rinoa.

You might have saved me once but now it's my turn! He thought.

Then they were taken away.

XXX

Rikku brushed her shaggy blonde hair out of her eyes and gripped her cousin's arm.

Yuna was scared she could tell, both girls aged 15 were stood waiting for the presenter to call the names of the two children who would be sacrificed for the Hunger Games, the worst part of it was that everyone who escaped and was left behind was forced to celebrate.

Rikku had seen families wrought with grief, she' watched as young children were killed in despicable ways.

She was afraid for herself but she was more afraid for Yuna.

Yuna was an important member of the district she was the Mayor's daughter and so Rikku had dedicated her life to protecting Yuna.

In four years time Yuna would be safe but Rikku's destiny was to keep Yuna alive.

She didn't mind though, she loved her cousin very much and both had even undergone training in the past few months in preparation, just in case.

Rikku was a born fighter fighting swiftly and effectively with twin blades, Yuna however was much better at survival tactics being skilled at concealment, identifying plants, and making weapons and traps.

The entire district had been ordered to volunteer should Yuna's name be drawn, Rikku wasn't sure that people truly would risk their lives for her and so Rikku had ensured that she stand with Yuna just in case.

She was sure that it would be Yuna's name not hers that was drawn.

Rikku watched closely as the film of every reaping so far was shown.

She knew that she would have a lot of trouble with the careers but she was sure that she would be able defeated most of the tributes from the outline district.

"Isn't it just amazing how many brave tributes we have this year?" gushed Larxene.

Rikku glared at her, she didn't think anything relating to the Hunger Games was amazing in the slightest.

What was so amazing about 23 children and teenagers dying every year, the winner was called the lucky one but Rikku couldn't imagine how traumatised some of the winners must have been.

She'd witnessed the aftermath, she's seen parents rioting, children screaming in horror as their siblings were killed on television.

The HUNGER Games were sick and they were nothing more than an arranged massacre all to prove that the Capitol controlled everything.

"On to the part you have all been waiting for the reaping of the district eleven tributes!" called Larxene.

She raised her arms in the arm signalling for a huge round of applause but did not get the desired reaction.

Embarrassed Larxene hurriedly picked a name from the jar of possible female tributes.

"Rikku Tweedie!" she cried.

Rikku glance at Yuna who was already starting to cry.

"Don't cry Yunie, I have a good chance you've taught me all about the plants and stuff I'll be fine I promise" soothed Rikku.

"P-please just try and win" pleaded Yuna.

Rikku nodded "I will just make sure you sponsor me 'kay? I'm gonna need all the help I can get." she nodded.

"I'll make sure you get the best medicine there is!" promised Yuna.

Rikku turned and walked towards the stage when Larxene smiled at her sweetly Rikku turned her head away in defiance.

She wouldn't give Larxene what she wanted at all!  
"And now the male tribute…Auron Westling!" called Larxene.

Rikku watched as a tall male dressed in a huge red jacket stepped forwards, he had black hair and wore sunglasses concealing his eyes making his facial expression impossible to identify.

He climbed on the stage and the grounds was filled with eerie silence.

Auron was mysterious, he lived lone and had no friends, Rikku had no idea if he was skilled of not, they couldn't have chosen a worse ally.

"Shake hands tributes!" called Larxene.

Rikku offered her hand, Auron looked at it and quickly shook it then jammed his back in his pocket.

Damn it he's not going to be any use! Thought Rikku.

Shaking her head in worry she looked at her cousin one last time.

I'll fight everyone I have to, even if I have to work alone I'll do it, just so I can protect you Yunie!

Those were her last thoughts before the crowd dispersed and she and Auron were marched into a room.

XXX

Kairi bit her lip as her finger was pricked for identification for this year's Hunger Games.

She really hoped she wasn't going to get picked, the entirety of the games relied on being skilled in fighting and with weapons and Kairi wasn't much good with any weapons.

All could do was hope that she wasn't selected then she could go back to helping her grandmother make medicine and could go back to hunting and selling game in order to feed their family.

"Grandmother I'm so afraid." said Kairi to her beloved grandma.

"I know, I too Kairi, I would do anything to keep you save, hell I'd even volunteer myself if it was allowed." she said.

"It'll be okay my name is in ten times, compared to some of the other kids…" Kairi trailed off.

"I should have never let you take that Tesserae, forgive me child if you are chosen and if you want to leave now and make a run for it we can child." said Kairi's grandmother.

"Grandmother, we'd be caught and we'd have our tongue's cut out, I have to face this if I'm chosen then I'll fight, there's nothing we can do." said Kairi.

"Child, if you are chosen and I hope that you will not be do not do anything reckless, do not run to the Cornucopia, I've seen you make weapons and you are excellent with traps and snares, please child do not risk your life." pleaded her Grandmother.

"I promise Grandmother I won't." she said.

Her Grandmother nodded and Kairi stepped forwards into space as clips were shown of other reapings and the previous Hunger Games.

Although Kairi knew that she should be watching to get a look at her possible opponents she couldn't bring herself to watch the clips and when she looked at her Grandmother, she could see that her Grandmother couldn't bear the sight either.

"They were two very special films brought to you all the way from the Capitol so I hope you were all paying attention!" said Larxene her eyes landing on Kairi.

"Now let us select the final two tributes to fight in this year's Hunger Games, I'm just so excited!" exclaimed Larxene not realising that she was angering the majority of the district.

"Ladies first as always!" she chimed and selected a name.

"Kairi Dawson!" she called.

Kairi gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth.

"No Kairi!" cried her Grandmother.

Kairi spun round desperately but nobody was going to save her.

Tentatively she began walking towards the platform when there was a large thump, spinning around she realised with shock that her Grandmother had collapsed to the ground.

"Grandmother!" Kairi screamed ready to run to help her.

The peacekeepers grabbed her and dragged her towards the stage, Larxene pulling her unwillingly into place on the stage.

"Now, now, we don't have all today ahem onto the male tribute!" cried Larxene desperate to grab the crowd's attention.

Kairi noticed with dismay that some villagers had taken her Grandmother home, she was all alone.

"Irvine Kinneas!" called Larxene.

Kairi swallowed nervously as a male with long, wavy, brown hair walked towards the stage.

Kairi stood as Larxene finished her speech and then shook hands with the male.

As they did so he leaned in.

"You poor thing, don't worry I'll do everything I can to help" he whispered.

That was the last thing Kairi heard or saw before everything went black…

**A/N - And there we have it the Reapings! Don't worry not every chapter will be this long, don't forget to vote for your favourite characters you can vote for up to 4 preferably two males and two females but I will make exceptions. Remember you can also promise characters items in advance, let the story begin!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The RPG Games**

**Chapter 2**

**By Lucia Widdop**

**A/N - Hey everyone, sorry for late update! Life gets in the way and lack of internet doesn't help!  
Anyway, thank you to everyone who has sponsored the tributes and started sending items, don't forget although you can send items through reviews and direct messaging I will be checking the Poll on my profile page to see who has been sponsored, remember the people the more your favourite character gets votes, the longer they will stay alive!  
So the Reaping is over and let me continue on with the story this chapter is about the tributes getting to the Capitol.**

**Also (In the voice of uncle from Jackie Chan adventures), one more thing, I am planning a total of six chapters (seven if you include meet the tributes) for you to get to know the tributes before the games, it might just change your outlook on who should win!)**

**Lastly the after chapter three, there will be a change in point of view, to give you a fair share of the thoughts of each character. These first three chapters will all be in the point of view of: Xion, Sephiroth, Margarete, Axel, Namine, Riku, Tifa, Alice, Roxas, Sora, Rikku and Kairi. This means from the 4****th**** chapter onwards the point of view will change to: Cloud, Yuffie, Yuri, Karin, Squall, Hilda, Halley, Johnny, Selphie, Rinoa, Auron and Irvine, this is to allow everyone to follow their favourite character.**

**1 - Meet tributes**

**2 - Meet ment**ors

**3 - Parade**

**4 - Survival training**

**5 - Ratings**

**6 - Interviews**

**7 - Enter arena**

**Mentors:**

**Xaldin - (Kingdom hearts) Mentoring Xion and Cloud**

**Cid High wind (Kingdom hearts, final fantasy advent children, final fantasy 7) - Mentoring Yuffie and Sephiroth.**

**Lulu (Final fantasy X) - Mentoring Margarete and Yuri.**

**Demyx (Kingdom hears) - Mentoring Karin and Axel.**

**Kain High wind (Final fantasy 4) - Mentoring Namine and Squall.**

**Joachim Valentine (Shadow hearts 2/Covenant) - Mentoring Hilda and Riku.**

**Lightning (Final fantasy 13) - Mentoring Tifa and Halley.**

**Zhuzhen Liu (Shadow hearts) - Mentoring Alice and Johnny.**

**Kuja (Final fantasy 9) - Mentoring Selphie and Roxas.**

**Vincent Valentine (Final fantasy 7) - Mentoring Rinoa and Sora.**

**Jecht (Final fantasy X) - Mentoring Rikku and Auron.**

**Aqua (Kingdom hearts) - Mentoring Kairi and Irvine.**

**Starring - Ansem the wise (Kingdom hearts) as President Snow.**

**Marluxia (Kingdom hearts) as Seneca Crane.**

**Keith Valentine (Shadow hearts) as Caesar Flickerman**

XXX

Xion grinned to herself as she waited in the luxury suite and watched the rest of the Reaping. This year as definitely an interesting mix she thought and she was confident in her abilities to defeat anyone who crossed her path.

Cloud was sat in a separate room, he had not even acknowledged her since they had been forced to shake hands on stage.

Xion couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking, he was dangerous she knew that but she was relieved at the same time.

Sephiroth, Cloud's arch enemy had also volunteered for the games and Xion knew that Sephiroth and Cloud would probably kill each other, that meant that she would not have to worry.

The girl from district two could pose a threat, Xion was excellent at wielding heavy weapons and was able to deal crushing and fatal blows.

This girl was small and light and she looked very fast, that meant that she could dodge Xion's attacks.

I'll have to be careful of her, thought Xion.

The pairs from Districts 3 and 4 didn't faze Xion in the slightest, she knew that she had received more training and would be deadly in the arena, once they reached the Capitol and began training after showing the other's what she was capable of Xion planned on using the time for her weak point, survival skills.

The girl from district 5, Namine Spring, Xion was looking forward to killing.

Just that pathetic look on her face was enough to fill Xion was a burning desire to kill.

The boy seemed very cold and almost arrogant, Xion wasn't planning on killing him, she'd let the arena and the other tributes do their job.

The girl from district 6 didn't seem very dangerous and Xion couldn't help but grin at the boy he was rather attractive, it'd be a pity when she had to kill him.

District 7's tributes would be easy game, Xion was glad that the huge guy that Tifa had been stood with hadn't been reaped, even she would have struggled taking him down.

If she was honest all of the tributes from District 7 upwards would be easy, but there was one girl in particular who had grabbed Xion's attention.

The girl from District 12, the girl named Kairi. For some reason Xion felt a burning hatred towards the girl and had this overwhelming urge to kill her…

"Xion!" called a voice.

Xion gazed warily towards the door, of course this was the time where she said her goodbyes.

"Xi, do you think you really will win, I know we argue but I don't want you to die!" said Marlene her eyes brimming with tears.

Xion felt a pang of guilt, just a small pang but a pang nevertheless.

Marlene was irritating beyond believe and both Xion and Marlene took great pleasure in winding each other up.

But when Xion had broken up with her first boyfriend it was Marlene who cheered her up and when Marlene got bullied it was Xion who beat up the bullies.

"Don't worry Marly, I'll be fine, I've trained so hard I'm the best in my class, you can watch me on the big screen and make a big banner and cheer for me, I'll bring that prize back Marly and you will be safe if you ever get reaped I'll fight for you okay?" said Xion.

Marlene nodded and flung her tiny arms around Xion just as their mother stepped forwards.

"Xion, why did you do this." started Xion's mother.

"Mother I've told you, I have to do this, do you know how it feels to be just another cog in the huge machine which is District 1? You have a purpose to look after Marlene I have nothing. I haven't worked this hard for nothing." said Xion.

Her mother bowed her head and Xion rolled her eyes, she couldn't afford to feel pity and guilt before the games, she had to allow her bloodthirsty side to come out.

As the security guard opened the door and ushered Marlene and Xion's mother out of the room and Cloud walked in, Xion smiled to herself.

It was time to go.

Sitting on the luxury train, Xion gazed idly out of the window as Cloud stared straight ahead.

Xion looked up as the door of the carriage opened and a male stepped in.

He had long, black, dreadlocked hair and indigo coloured eyes, he wore a black cloak and huge, black biker boots he looked gothic.

Xion snorted and looked back outside, jumping as the male materialised in front of her and used an ice cold hand to turn her head towards him.

"Arrogance, sheer arrogance. You Career's are always the same think you know everything about everything, I wonder, why the Career's are even given mentors." he said coldly.

"Pardon her, Sir, I am Cloud, Cloud Strife." said Cloud.

Xaldin looked towards him.

"I can tell in an instant Cloud that you are a sword user, and arrogant Xion here a mace user." said the man.

"What is your name" asked Xion blushing.

"You need not know, still if it makes you feel better I shall tell you, I am Xaldin and I am going to be your mentor…" he said.

XXX

For Sephiroth Crescent, heartfelt goodbyes and wild promises of victory were non existent.

He knew that each tribute would be bidding goodbye to families and friends, promising to win whilst knowing that they didn't really stand a chance.

After all everyone knew it the Games were not just a trial where 24 tributes fought to the death, no that would be way to boring. The games were a reality TV show and that meant that the Game makers often added a few tricks of their own to get higher ratings.

It was merely an execution of 23 people, all disguised as a game, just so the Capitol could prove that they were in control of everything.

Many people thrived in the competition, the prospect of winning and earning glory and pride, others detested the Capitol and resisted mourning as their loved ones were killed and hoping for a different future.

Sephiroth neither hated of adored the Capitol, he didn't seem the point in trifling with such petty things.

The only thing he felt any emotion towards with Cloud, a dark and twisted hatred intermingled with bitterness.

It was those feelings that compelled Sephiroth Crescent to participate in the Games, nothing more.

There was a noise as the door creaked open and two males entered the room in white Biohazard suits.

"Sephiroth it is time, you must come with us." said the first as the other seized his arm.

Sephiroth turned to the offending male who had seized his arm, and glared at him with piercing, pale, blue eyes.

"You need not touch me, I am a volunteer did you forget? I will not be running anywhere until I am in that arena. Do not touch me again." he said coldly.

The male did not respond but dropped his arm and Sephiroth stood and then followed them outside where a grand train waited.

Larxene stood leaning against the door smirking at him and that Yuffie girl as they boarded the train.

Outside citizens of District 2 were already surrounding the train, cheering, chanting, waving flags and calling encouragement, desperate for any small amount of recognition.

"You ought to wave and smile, Sephiroth, these are the people who will be sponsoring you after all and a sponsor may just mean the difference between your life and your death." said Larxene.

Sephiroth turned to her his face hard as stone.

"I do not require their sponsors, they may adore me or detest me it makes no difference, they can spend their money on a trivial thing such as sponsoring me if they please but I will not require it.

Once I have served my purpose I care not what happens to me, although I would like to indulge in the misery of that pathetic wench of his." replied Sephiroth.

"And what purpose is that?" asked Larxene.

"You need not know, after all it does not concern you, perhaps I shall disclose it at my interview before entering the arena, then you will make of it what you will." he said.

"You do know if that you are wanting to kill a specific person, should they receive sponsors they might just survive, a little ointment on a potentially fatal wound and they might just live, Sephiroth then what will you do?" asked Larxene.

"I am stronger than any silly little medicine, I will not be dealing a potentially fatal blow but a definite fatal blow." answered Sephiroth icily.

"May I ask who you are wanting to kill?" asked Larxene.

Sephiroth smirked whilst answering.

"You may ask but you will not receive an answer, you will have to wait until the interview just like everyone else." he said calmly, and with that he sat down in his carriage on the train.

Larxene busied herself with fetching their mentor and Sephiroth sat staring out of the window.

The girl he was teamed up with was most annoying, she seemed so excited and happy it was…sickening.

"And then I stabbed this dummy, like right through the eye, we'll make such a great team Sephiroth, we can win I can feel it!" she chirped.

Sephiroth turned to her.

No matter how hard he tried to ignore her there was simply no avoiding her incessant chattering.

"We are not a team you and I, I do not care whether I win or die, I will serve my purpose no matter what, if that means killing every other tribute first then I will do it, and do not think for a minute I will help you or hesitate to kill you. It should not be you here it should be _her. _You have already crossed me once just by being here now shut up or it will be you I kill first." he said.

Yuffie's eyes widened and then she fell silent and Sephiroth smiled to himself.

"Well aren't you the charmer?" cut in a voice.

Sephiroth looked up blinking his long silver blonde hair out of his eyes.

There stood a man, tall and tanned leaning against the carriage doorway.

"Aren't you going to ask who I am?" asked the man.

Sephiroth looked away, this man didn't even deserve the effort it took to answer his question.

"Come now, that's no way to behave towards your mentor, unless you want me to train young Yuffie here and leave you to survive on your own." he threatened.

"Do what you wish I don't care, I don't need your help anyway." goaded Sephiroth.

"In any case, I'm Cid High wind, I'm going to your mentor." he said.

XXX

Margarete grimaced as she climbed on the train, it was excellent and luxurious of course, but she could not enjoy the comfort of the exquisite fabrics she was sat on nor the delectable food and drink she was offered, because her best friend Yuri Hyuga was sat on the same train as her and one of them if not both had to die in that arena.

Yuri was busy stuffing his face, Larxene had gone to fetch their mentor.

"Can you stop eating for a minute!" snapped Margarete.

Yuri stopped instantly and dropped the food back on the table coming to sit with her.

"What's up with you?" he asked seriously.

"Yuri, you shouldn't be here now one of us has to kill the other, it wasn't supposed to be like this, even if you was trying to save that kid he could end up in next year or the year after that!" she said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Margarete, I did it so you have some sort of protection and we might not have to both die, and we might die of natural causes, stop panicking, it's happening either way so you may as well be ready for it." said Yuri.

Margarete nodded slowly as Yuri wiped her eyes.

"There is still some hope, we might have excellent mentor, every mentor as won the Hunger Games before so we might just win this time." said Margarete her eyes shining with hope.

"You do have an excellent mentor." spoke a cold and calm voice.

The speaker entered the room and walked towards Yuri and Margarete.

She had long black hair which in several braids, her eyes were dark, mysterious but knowledgable.

She wore a long black dress which was revealing the tops of her ample breasts and she carried a small Moogle in her arms.

"I did not win the games out of brute strength, that is what the careers are there for, I won the games out of intelligence, I outwitted all opponents and this is what I hope you will do too." said the woman.

Margarete stared open mouthed at the woman she was cold and mysterious as well as beautiful and she had an air of fierceness and determination about her.

"What if we aren't smart?" asked Yuri causing Margarete to flush with embarrassment.

"Well, young man I can already tell that your friend here is the brains in this operation, but all is not lost, I can teach you how to win over hoardes of people and have crowds screaming your names and digging their money out to sponsor you, I can teach how to hustle your opponents and create whatever impression you desire, I can find the perfect weapon to fit you and teach you how to hide and fight and most importantly shield yourself from the elements and survive.

I learnt all of these techniques from my mentor and I shall pass them onto you, after all nobody shall die after I have taught you." said the woman.

Both Margarete and Yuri stared at the woman drinking in everything the woman fed them imagining triumphing over everyone.

"Now you two, what are your names?" she asked.

"I'm Margarete." said Margarete trying to hide her awe of the woman and anxiety of the games.

"Yuri." said Yuri tonelessly.

"I am Lulu, now I hope you have both had your fill of the refreshments because we have important things to plan and discuss and we have little time, if you truly want to win then e need to start immediately." she said.

Margarete nodded enthusiastically, maybe there was hope for herself and Yuri after all.

XXX

Axel glared at Larxene on the train as waited for Karin to return from the bathroom so Larxene could fetch their mentor.

"You know that what you did was out of order, I work for the Capitol I could easily have you killed or turned into an Avox, is that what you want?" she threatened.

"Pretty pointless seeing as you've pretty much signed my death warrant anyway isn't it?" replied Axel curtly.

"What exactly is your problem?" asked Larxene angrily.

Axel stared at Larxene, was she seriously asking this question? How could she not understand how he felt?

"You were stronger than everyone, you were supposed to volunteer for the games, we were in a relationship, I loved you and then you left the District to work at the Capitol, then you pick my name out for those crappy games and expect me to be happy about it? You disappeared and left everyone who needed you behind, your family and me. You live this luxurious life whilst your family starve and you never got in touch. How can I not have a problem?" snarled Axel.

Larxene turned almost purple with rage.

"Axel, do you think I wanted to leave you all behind? I trained in secret for years so I could risk my life to save District 12. I was called upon by the Capitol I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, they are in control, I'm powerless, I want to go home but I can't and if I try then they'll kill you and all of my family, they'll deliberately put District 12 in a worse position and they'll turn me into an Avox or outright kill me. I never wanted to leave and I wish you hadn't have been reaped, but you're not supposed to know this Axel, they'll kill you if they find out anything about our pst you have to keep quiet, please!" explained Larxene.

Axel sat speechless.

She hadn't left out of choice she'd been forced.

He looked into her sea green eyes, how could he ever leave her side?

Right on cue Karin returned.

"So when's our mentor arriving?" she asked brightly.

Larxene stared at Axel and he looked deep into her eyes hoping that she could understand that he would keep quiet for everyone's sake.

"I'm going to fetch your mentor now actually." Larxene replied and hurried out of the carriage.

"So what did I miss, any life saving tips which will help me last longer than five minutes in the arena?" asked Karin quietly.

Axel shook his head.

"We barely spoke but I think she was twittering on about th Capitol how we'll be there soon and we need to wave and smile at the crowd to make them like us." he lied.

Karin seemed satisfied with his answer and nodded before looking down at her boots.

Just then the carriage door slide open and in stepped a boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You're Demyx! Last year's winner of the Hunger games!" exclaimed Karin in surprise.

"Weren't you the really lazy one?" asked Axel suspiciously.

The boy grinned and then sat next to them.

"You're right of course, the arena was mainly water based, lots of swimming involved to reach the cornucopia and then swimming to the area itself which was a huge island, of course being from District 4 I had the advantage." Demyx replied.

Karin and Axel both attempted a smile hoping that this mentor would be useful and not as lazy as he'd been portrayed on television.

"So when do we start?" asked Karin eagerly.

"Whoa there, relax guys, I hate stressing about stuff like this, let's just enjoy this train ride and then discuss things later yeah?" he offered grinning.

Axel and Karin looked at each other, clearly this boy was as lazy as ever and unfortunately for them he was their mentor.

XXX

Namine shook as she sat rigid in her seat as she waited for their mentor to arrive.

Squall was silent as ever and that did nothing for her nerves, strength and confidence oozed from Squall and Namine wondered what he could possibly be thinking about.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

Namine turned to him in shock, they'd never spoken before although she knew who he was, everyone knew who he was.

"I'm…scared." she admitted, hoping that he wouldn't target her for admitting her fears.

He nodded thoughtfully.

"I think everyone is, I mean I don't want to die either but we have a chance Namine, just work hard at the training and leave the fighting and killing to me okay?" he said kindly.

Namine stared at him her eyes brimming with tears.

"Why are you helping me? Surely you want to win and you'll have to kill me at some point, why create a burden for yourself when you actually have a shot at winning this?" she asked her voice wavering.

Squall didn't answer for a moment and Namine bit her lip in anxiety.

She knew she was weak and now Squall knew it too, why was he promising to protect her? Did he mean it or was he trying to manipulate her?

She knew that she wasn't cut out for this and she thought of her mother alone at home praying for her.

"Because you are human, you didn't ask for this, you're terrified and everyone needs someone to look out for them, if it gets to the stage where I have to kill you we will work around it I'll at the very least give you a painless death. You can prove your worth anyway so don't worry." he said.

"Squall and Namine, I presume?" interrupted a voice before Namine had the chance to answer.

"Y-yes" stammered Namine as a male entered the room and looked them up and down.

He was tall with medium length, dark hair, sharp eyes and muscles which ripped underneath his clothing.

He sat down opposite them.

"I'm not going to bother congratulating you on your terrible luck, you'll get plenty of that later, I'm genuinely sorry you two got dragged into this." he said.

Squall nodded, acknowledging that the man had spoken and Namine smiled gratefully but neither of them said anything in response.

"A quiet pair hmm? No worries I can still train you, for a start Squall I already know that you are swift as the wind with a scythe and whereas Namine here lacks in strength she definitely makes up for it with her excellent accuracy, am I correct?" asked the male.

Both Squall and Namine stared at the male, he hadn't even seen them use weapons how could he tell their abilities just by looking at them, when they didn't even know his name?

"I'm Kain, Kain Highwind, as you might have guessed I will be your mentor, it's nice to meet you." said the male.

Namine and Squall exchanged a glance and Namine actually noticed that Squall was smiling.

They'd gotten lucky with their mentors.

XXX

Riku tried not to let Hilda, catch him staring at her as they sat on the train to the Capitol.

She was gorgeous perfect golden hair, bright eyes, pale skin and she had such a lovely slim figure as well.

"Riku, will you protect me in the arena?" she asked sweetly.

Her voice was so high and innocent like a child and he noticed that she was staring at him with wide blue eyes and batting her long eyelashes in his direction.

"Well, I can try but I'm not that good." he said feeling both humble and embarrassed.

"Don't worry I'm sure that you're MUCH better than I, I'm just so small and I do hate hurting people, I wish I could go home." she sighed.

Riku looked at her , she really was so terribly small.

"I'm so bored! Riku entertain me!" demanded Hilda.

"Me, uh how? Do you want me to go and find our mentor?" he asked bemused.

"No, just come here." she said sexily.

Riku stared, her attitude had changed so quickly, the sweet, scared girl that she had portrayed was now licking her lips, her voice low and sultry.

"Erm…" said Riku unsure, but started walking towards her anyway.  
"Riku, can I kiss you?" she asked.

Riku stopped in surprise and then blushed, he'd never really kissed a girl before, what was this girl as psycho? They were on their way to get slaughtered and she wanted a kiss?

"You do know we have to fight each other in the arena?" he said.

"But Riku, I'm so lonely and we're team-mates anyway so that doesn't matter!" Hilda pouted.

Riku sighed, she really was difficult.

"Fine, but hurry it up, our mentor will be here soon." he said.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Hilda replied breezily as Riku sat next to her.

Riku turned his face towards hers and closed his eyes, he waited imagining what her soft lips would feel and taste like…

"Ouch!" he cried rubbing his neck.

As it happened when Hilda meant a kiss she meant biting his neck.

"Oh, don't be such a baby!" she giggled flashing her sharp pointed teeth.

"Hilda, please control yourself, he's your team-mate not a morning snack!" said a voice.

"You"" shrieked Hilda accusingly glaring at the bulky male who had entered the room.

"Am I missing something?" asked Riku bemused.

"I am Joachim Valentine, I am your mentor and I happen to be Hilda's brother." said the male.

"Oh," said Riku, this really was going to be a long train ride.

XXX

Tifa sat on the train biting her lip as the young male next to her, cried.

She could see why he was crying, they were separated from their loved ones, the boy was young and didn't stand a chance against those bloodthirsty careers.

He hadn't asked for any of this, then again neither had she.

Feeling her maternal instincts kick in Tifa sat next to her and pulled him into an embrace.

"Hey, hey! It's going to be okay you know, I've already promised that I'll look after you in that arena." she said.

Halley finally turned to her his grey blue eyes sad.

"You can't think about me, I'll only burden you, you have to look after yourself!" he cried.

Tifa shook her head, "No I don't, I can do what I want and I'm pretty smart you know and I can fight, we have a good chance of winning." she said.

Halley nodded and half smiled.

"I don't care if I get hurt, but I have to look after Chris and Joshua and Shannon." he said anxiously.

"Are they your siblings?" asked Tifa kindly.

Halley shook his head.

"They are orphans but I look after them, how are they going to manage now?" he asked distraught.

Tifa smiled.

"Don't worry I too look after orphans, twins in fact they are called Fuujin and Raiijin and my friend Barrett helps, he's taken your friends into his care, he'll watch over them until you return." said Tifa.

Halley stared at her and then flung his arms around her sobbing again.

"You saved them! How can I ever repay you?" he asked.

Tifa smiled, "You can stop crying for a start, we have to work as a team and if you get upset you won't be able to think clearly." she said.

"Wise words, and it's good to have two tributes working as a team, you must be Tifa Lockhart and Halley Brankett." spoke a voice.

Tifa looked up and smiled at the woman who had just entered the room.

She had pink hair and strange eyes which were a mixture of blue, green and grey.

She was dressed in in long white top, shorts and boots and she looked pretty bad ass.

"Yes we are, you must be our mentor, I'm sorry I don't know your name." said Tifa politely.

The woman laughed.

"Such nice manners you have there, don't worry you won't be needing them in the arena, although it is nice to be respected, makes a change from the usual arrogant careers. I'm Lightning by the way." she said as she sat opposite Tifa and Halley.

"I hate to be insensitive but I believe that every second of our time together counts for something, as did my mentor back then. So let's start thinking weapons and skills okay?" offered Lightning.

"Okay!" chorused Tifa and Halley.

It was time to get prepared.

XXX

Alice clasped her hands together in anxiety as she boarded the train with Johnny.

Her father had been very cold when he said his goodbyes, like her never expected to see her again.

If it hadn't been for Johnny working so hard to protect her and make her smile she knew that she would have given up already, and although she was a pacifist and was useless at fighting, Johnny had given her the determination, strength and most of all hope which she knew she would need if she was to survive.

"Hey pretty fancy this isn't it Alice?" said Johnny light heartedly.

Alice nodded, and faked a smile, the train really was lovely and she knew that these next few days she would be surrounded by luxury, but it didn't make up for the fct that she was going to lose her life.

The only thing which helped was knowing that when she died she would be united with God and kept safe from harm for eternity.

"Come on Alice let's sit down, our mentor is going to be here soon and I want to talk to you." said Johnny.

"Okay" Alice nodded at sat beside him her hands clasped in her laps demure as ever.

"What is it you would like to talk about Johnny?" asked Alice politely.

"Alice, I knvw your father hadn't been the kindest to you, but you won't die in that arena, I'll protect you no matter what, I'll even let you kill me in the end if you have to." said Johnny seriously.

Alice stared, how could her own father turn her back on her and this stranger be willing to die for her, it really was strange.

"B-but why?" asked Alice confused.

Johnny shrugged his shoulders.

"Well of course there's Lenny who I have but that's it really, I just can't bear to see you die, it's…wrong!" said Johnny.

Alice bowed her head.

"That's very kind of you but I'm not a fighter, you should let me go and save yourself you have a chance." said Alice.

"No!" Johnny shook his head wildly.

Alice opened her mouth to argue back but the door of their compartment had opened and in stepped an old man dressed in bright red and orange robes.

"Now now, nobody had to die, it's very sweet what you are both trying to do but it won't get you anywhere." said the male.

Alice and Johnny both stared at the man.

"I'm Alice Elliot and this is Johnny Garland." said Alice remembering her manners.

The old man smiled, "I am Zhuzhen Liu." he replied smiling.

"What do you mean it won't get us anywhere?" asked Johnny.

"Well of course there is a risk that you will die but it isn't final it depends not only on strength but intelligence and skill, speed, strategising… There are a lot of factors involved, for example if you are the fighter Johnny Alice can be a healer, of a hunter of food." said Zhuzhen.

Alice smiled and Johnny nodded.

"I'd never thought of it like that." he admitted.

Zhuzhen smiled.

"That's why there are mentors to help you.

"Do not worry I can help you now how about some food and drink I for one am famished." he said.

Alice and Johnny nodded in agreement.

"That sounds lovely." smiled Alice her heart filling with hope, it was very sweet of Johnny to be willing to help her but maybe she wouldn't be completely useless after all.

XXX

Roxas laughed heartedly as Selphie recounted took a large gulp of what appeared to be champagne and then snorted bubbles through her nose.

"I cannot believe you Selphie we are supposed to be taking this seriously!" he laughed.

Selphie grinned, "I know, oh it is so terribly morbid Roxy but I can't stop joking otherwise I'll cry!" she exclaimed.

Roxas nodded.

"I get that, when you was picked…it was horrible." he said solemnly.

Selphie nodded in agreement, "Yeah you too, that bitch Larxene didn't seem too impressed when we laughed though!" she smirked.

"Selph…Do you really think you'll be able to kill someone?" asked Roxas nervously.

Selphie stopped drinking and gazed at him with wide green eyes.

"It will bbe hard but I can't let anyone hurt you! If someone tries to kill us then of course I will fight!" said Selphie.

"Would you be able to Roxas?" asked Selphie seriously.

Roxas tilted his head to one side.

"I suppose if I have to. I wouldn't know how though." he admitted.

Selphie nodded and then threw a handful of mashed potatoes at Roxas until he was bent double laughing.

"Typical, I get stuck with the duds. You might be laughing now but once you're in that arena if you don't take this seriously you will both end up dead." said a voice.

Roxas and Selphie turned in shock, Selphie had lowered her eyes in guilt and Roxas was biting his lip in anxiety.

"You, the girl, how would you feel if your friend here died because you wasn't strong, quick of smart enough to save him?" asked the man

Selphie looked up ashamed.

"I'd never be able to live with myself." she said honestly.

"And you boy what would you do if your friend was murdered because you hadn't planned carefully and had screwed up?" asked the man.

"I- I, I'd hate myself." said Roxas.

The man nodded.

"I had a friend once on my team and watched her get killed in front of my eyes, hadn't checked the area in front, hadn't gone in front, had let her take the risk and she bled out before me. This isn't a game this is a fight to the death, now sit down the both of you. I for one do not think this is in any way _funny._" said the man.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be disrespectful." said Roxas and Selphie nodded earnestly.

The man smiled which was a rare thing.

"Don't apologise it's your own lives you are throwing away, my names Kuja." said the male.

"I'm Roxas and this is Selphie." said Roxas.

Kuja nodded.

"Well Roxas and Selphie we have to get you whipped into shape because I won't let two silly tributes tarnish my reputation got it" asked Kuja.

"Got it!" chorused Roxas and Selphie and Roxas felt a shiver run down his spine.

This ma was riht, this wasn't a game, he just hoped Selphie realised it too.

XXX

Sora gazed at Rinoa, she really was holding up well, he had expected her to cry or complain or something instead she had eaten and drank a little and was sat placidly looking out of the window, the only thing which disturbed him was how quiet she was.

"Why did you save me that day?" he found himself asking.

She turned to him, her face pale obviously she wasn't okay at all she was just hiding it.

"I- I guess I hate the Capitol, I couldn't let them make you an Avox just for hunting, it just…didn't seem right." she said finally.

Sora nodded.

"I never got to return the favour, I never saw you again after that." he said sadly.

Rinoa smiled then and Sora realised how beautiful she actually was.

"I never expected you to don't worry, I did it o my own back not so I could get something out o it." she said.

"I'm not going to let you die in this arena, that's how I repay people, you saved my life." said Sora determinedly.

Rinoa arched her eyebrow and grinned.

"You have a plan then?" she asked.

"I'm strong, I can use a mace or even a torch, what about you, do you have any amazing skills?" asked Sora.

"I'm a hunter, I can set traps and snares easily and I'm pretty good with a bow and arrow too." said Rinoa.

"There we are it's settled then!" exclaimed Sora happily.

"What's settled?" asked a male.

Sora blanched as a tall male slunk into the room, he hadn't even heard the door open.

The male had longish dark hair and dark, calculating eyes, his skin was very pale and he was clad in red and black.

He looked like a vampire.

Don't be stupid! Though Sora even he knew that vampires didn't exist.

"Erm, we were just talking about out strengths." said Sora nervously.

The male nodded in approval.

"Good that's what I like to hear, as a mentor naturally I want you to do well." he said.

Sora nodded trying to think of something to say.

"I'm Rinoa Heartilly and this is Sora Mitchell." she introduced.

Vincent smiled at Rinoa, it was kind of creepy.

"I am Vincent Valentine, now let's sit and speak about your skills, we have little time and those careers are vicious in particular Sephiroth Crescent." he said.

Sora paled and nodded as Vincent strode towards them and slid into the seat opposite.

Although he was their mentor and would be teaching them how to save their own skins he was very, very creepy…

XXX

Rikku sighed as she waited for their mentor to arrive.

Auron was as silent as ever and it wasn't helping her nerves in the least especially as that meant that if he didn't help her she'd be on her own and would have to kill 23 tributes single-handedly.

The door opened and Rikku stared as a huge bulk of a man stepped onto the train.

"No way you're Jecht!" squealed Rikku, not only as he a famous ex blitz ball player but he had won the Hunger Games purely on strength, it was over in one day, and he was their mentor.

Rikku glanced at Auron to see his reaction, he'd actually taken off his sunglasses.

"Long time no see Jecht." said Auron.

"And you Auron." replied Jecht cheerfully.

Rikku stared, "You two know each other?!" she exclaimed shocked.

Both males nodded.

"Then Jecht can you do something about getting Auron to work with me?" asked Rikku boldly.

Jecht raised his eyebrows.

"Auron, you have made no attempt to work with this girl?" asked Jecht surprised as Auron shrugged.

Jecht shook his head in exasperation, "Well Auron we may be friends but I'm a mentor now I can't just let you abandon your new comrade especially as it's pretty brutal out there." said Jecht.

"What's the point? I'll have to kill her anyway." replied Auron coolly.

Rikku lost her temper.

"How dare you! You think that you have all the skills and everyone else will be a breeze to kill? It's not like that those Career's are lethal and don't be so sure that you will be killing me!" she retorted.

"Jecht did it." replied Auron.

"Hey Auron, times have changed the Career's weren't really as strong back then, it's different now and you can't win on arrogance." said Jecht.

Auron just continued looking out of the window.

Rikku glanced around her weapon was usually a twin blade but a butter knife would do.

She picked up the knife angrily and threw it managing to hit Auron exactly between his eyes.

Auron glanced up surprised, he wasn't hurt but the tip of the knife had hit him exactly between the eyes.

"If that was sharp, and I have aimed just a little left or right, you'd be one eye short." said Rikku angrily.

Auron turned and looked at her trying to psyche her out but Rikku glared straight back she wasn't going to let some arrogant tosser get in her way.

"Fine but the minute you become a burden I'll leave you, and I don't trust you." said Auron.

"That's fine I feel the exact same way." said Rikku coldly.

Jecht looked between his two tributes.

"Ouch." he complained.

XXX

Kairi glanced at Irvine trying to work out his motives.

He'd been so kind to her and yet she couldn't help but wonder if he was just trying to get her to trust him so he could stab her in the back.

Strangely the more he was nice to her the more she was doubting him.

Add on the fact that Kairi was worried sick about her grandmother…well she wasn't coping very well.

"You know I'll look after you right?" said Irvine for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I don't know!" snapped Kairi, her world was falling apart and she was facing a likely death of course she couldn't trust him, how could she when she knew that eventually if they weren't slaughtered by anyone else first that they'd have to kill each other anyway?

It was pointless and ridiculous for him to think that she would trust him.

Irvine just looked at her a wounded expression on his face then turned to look out of the window.

Kairi stopped, what had she done? Here was a potential ally and she'd just blown it with him, now he'd probably kill her first and she'd never see her grandmother again, if her grandmother was even alive…

"Hey, I know it seems bad but you two are the underdogs, you might actually have a good chance of winning here." spoke a voice.

Kairi looked up, a female with pale blue hair and bright blue eyes stood before them.

"Aqua?" asked Kairi surprised.

Aqua nodded, "Hey cuz how ya doing? Grandmother's fine by the way, just shock, thankfully once she heard that I'm mentoring she asked me to be helping you two, so here I am." smiled Aqua.

"Kairi I'm so glad your grandmother is fine and I'm sorry for bugging you earlier, I really do want to help, I'd lay my life on the line." said Irvine sweetly.

"Ya hear that Kairi? This guy wants to help and so do I so let me do my job okay?" suggested Aqua.

"Sounds good to me!" beamed Kairi and they sat and began talking on how to survive, a morbid but helpful topic.

**A/N - That's the second chapter complete, thank you to everyone who has voted or their favourite characters and sent items, so far the following characters are safe: Yuri, Sora, Cloud, Tifa, Rinoa, Rikku, Hilda, Kairi, Sephiroth, Squall, Irvine, Auron, Roxas and Alice. However this does mean that the following characters are in danger: Halley, Johnny, Riku, Axel, Margarete, Karin, Namine and Xion. If your favourite character is in danger then vote now on the poll on my profile page, and tell your friends! The more votes on a character means the higher the chances that they will win the Games.**

**In addition to this thank you to everyone who has sent items to the characters as it stands:**

**Axel - Lighter**

**Sora - Healing salve**

**Namine - Healing salve**

**Xion - Healing salve**

**Rikku - Healing salve**

**Item givers once again, just remember although an item may save a character from death, it also may not, to keep them alive vote on the Poll **


	4. Chapter 4

**The RPG Games**

**Chapter 3**

**By Lucia Widdop**

**A/N - Hey everyone sorry for such a late update, second year of A levels really sucks I never have any free time! For those waiting for updates from my other stories please be patient, I'm working as often as I can, and to those whom I vwe reviews, again sit tight, I'll get to it when I can.**

**Thank you to all of my brilliant readers who have waited for an update, I have to say it feels good to finally be posting again! **

Xion slumped in her seat, angry at both herself and her irritating, freak of a mentor. Xaldin was busy discussing tactics with Cloud and he had deliberately excluded her, the only thing which cheered her up was their arrival at the Capitol.

As she gazed out of the window she could see masses of citizens all cheering, waving flags, screaming in joy and excitement. Xion waved and grinned to them all triggering more shrieks and chants.

She grinned and then blocked out the voices of Cloud and Xaldin, allowing that moment to permanently etch itself in her mind and as she glanced across the hoarde of citizens her eyes blurred until all she could see was a whirl of brightly coloured wigs, costumes and painted faces.

Finally the train ground to a halt and Xion stepped off of the train first all thoughts of Xaldin and Cloud faded away as she was greeted with cheers, whistles and clapping.

Xion grinned, this was what it was all about, this was what she had dreamed of, she pumped the air with her fist as adrenaline and excitement coursed through her veins.

She twirled and waved basking in the attention that the crowd was giving her.

She heard footsteps and as Cloud stepped off the train and the crowd went wild cheering and chattering despite his frosty response.

Xion glared as Xaldin marched forwards flanked by Cloud and it was with great reluctance that she left the platform and followed them to get ready for the parade.

She smiled as she was separated from Cloud and Xaldin and was whisked away by several make up artists.

Xion laid on a table and closed her eyes imagining herself winning the games, she didn't even mind as she was scrubbed, plucked, waxed and had makeup painted onto her face.

Eventually, when her treatment was completed, she followed the artists into a room where her personal fashion designer stood.

She waited in anticipation wondering what concoction had been cooked up for her, she knew it would be bold and extravagant after all her district was known for its exquisite jewellery.

Still, nothing could have prepared her for what she was to wear.

She was presented with a black, gothic dress, it's bodice was made up of a jewelled corset and red ribbon, her skirt was huge and puffy made up of stiff, ruffles.

Her footwear included a pair of black, lace up boots complete with hooks.

As she allowed herself to be dressed and her short hair was backcombed she finally glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

Her eyes had been made up with dark makeup, her face painted white and her lips blood red, her hands were clad in fingerless, jewelled, leather gloves and when she looked at herself in the mirror she smiled, she looked like a vampire queen.

Her designer who had emerald green hair and who's entire skin was covered in bronze paint, smiled in a satisfactory manner and Xion bared her teeth in the mirror.

Once she narrowed her pencilled brows and was handed a large polished scythe she realised what the overall effect was supposed to convey.

She was not a gothic, vampire queen she was a goddess of death, and right then she felt like one.

XXX

Sephiroth smiled icily and the crowd roared their approval as he glided past.

This was merely child's play, once the fancy parades and exaggerated interviews were over he would finally have his chance to well and truly annihilate Cloud Strife.

It was these ugly thoughts which calmed Sephiroth and forced him to comply as those ridiculous make up artists painted his face and stuffed him into an uncomfortable and equally ridiculous costume, the only thing which he drew a line at was having his long, silver mane shorn.

Once those stupid makeup artists had finished and he had been stuffed into a silver, suit of armour he stepped clambered into the horse drawn carriage alongside that foolish girl Yuffie.

Although District 2 was famous for its luxurious items, their fashion designers had decided to focus on their Career status, and so Sephiroth sat beside his supposed sidekick and waited for the rest of the tributes to climb into their carriages.

It seemed that the designers were all displeased with Sephiroth's icy attitude but they did not realised that he truly despised them.

It seemed pointless, he thought, to dress all the tributes up when eleven of them were going to end up dead anyway.

It was a publicity stunt he supposed, this was the part when they were flaunted to the world so they could get sponsors.

Again, it was stupid, he thought.

Sponsors were for the weak, sponsors were for those who weren't quick enough to dodge a blade or weren't strong enough to kill their opponent.

He wouldn't need sponsors, besides what did it matter if he died, as long as he killed Cloud first?

Speak of the devil, Sephiroth's mouth curved into an evil smile and Cloud walked stiffly towards the carriage in front of Sephiroth's own.

The blonde male looked simply ridiculous in a black suit and red, silk lined cape. Death gods? Please both would end up victims of Sephiroth's blade.

As if reading his thoughts, Cloud turned and his piercing, blue eyes matched Sephiroth's own.

Cloud glared at Sephiroth as if he was trying to intimidate him, Sephiroth stared back his smile widening.

If it hadn't been for the carriages slowly moving forwards neither would have broke eye contact.

XXX

Margarete shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her body was barely covered she was wearing a skin tight silver, glittered dress and a headdress made up of electricity cables which were braided into her hair.

She looked at Yuri and had to stifle a laugh, he looked extremely stupid in his silver, glittered get up.

Thankfully Yuri didn't seem bothered at all he was too busy waving his arms at each member of the crowd.

Margarete sat still, she knew that this was important, that this was where she needed to interact with the crowd, create that all too important first impression, yet she just couldn't.

Yuri wasn't supposed to be here and how could she cheer and feign excitement when she was going to have to kill her best friend or allow him to kill her? And that was if they weren't killed by anyone else first.

The carriages began to pull forwards, slowly at first and then they picked up speed, Margarete half heartedly waved to the crowd as they screamed and yelled and craned their necks like flamingos as she rode past.

"Margarete, what are you doing? Interact god dammit!" hissed Yuri.

Margarete looked into his eyes, he was serious about this she realised, his dark eyes were warm and filled with hope not sadness, he hadn't given up and if he hadn't why should she?

Margarete clasped Yuri's hand as they pumped the air, waved and smiled and then bared their teeth in a true warrior fashion.

Whether she liked it or not Yuri was here to stay and she'd just have to get over it.

XXX

Axel had to admit, a small part of him had wondered how on earth they were going to create a costume for him and Karin simply based around fishing, but those crazy designers had managed it and even Axel had to admit that he was quite impressed.

Karin was dressed as a water nymph, in a flowing blue dress which was decorated with black and silver nylon fishing nets.

Axel himself was stood tall, his chest bare (which most of the females in the audience enjoyed). He wore loose, navy blue pants and in his left arm was a large, golden trident.

As the horses galloped pulling their carriage along, Axels eyes passed across the huge crowd of citizens, cheering themselves hoarse, clapping until their hands were red and chapped and whistling until their lips were parched.

Feeling suddenly inspired, Axel roared back at the crowd then narrowed his eyes and sliced his trident through the air in a menacing fashion.

Naturally the crowd loved it, Axel turned this way and that, calling, smiling, waving and singling people out by pointing to them with the sharp prongs of the trident.

He didn't even notice that Karin had wrapped herself in spare fishing net and was tearing through each net simply with her hands, showing off her strength.

He wondered as he gazed at the other tributes, were they nervous like him? Were they looking forwards to the arena, would they bat an eyelash as they sliced him up with various weapons?

He gazed at Karin, he barely knew her, what was she like in the arena? Would she fight alongside him and defend their district of would she go for glory, turn on him and attack him when he least expected it?

He looked behind him, sure the Career's wouldn't be easy to kill but at least he wouldn't feel as guilty.

He turned around briefly, some of the tributes were so young, some looked afraid and gazed into the crowd with pleading doe eyes.

Axel felt guilty even thinking it but at least those tributes would be easy to kill.

He was strong and if the Careers finished each other off and he only confronted the weaker tributes he might actually have a chance.

After all he had heard that the male from District 2 and the male from District 1 hated each other and couldn't wait to slay each other, if Axel was lucky they would both die in the battle.

Axel glanced into the crowd looking for one person, the one person who was a victim of the Capitol but the one person he used to believe in.

He found her, her cheeks flushed pink, her blonde hair slicked back as usual, their aqua green eyes met and Axel found himself forgetting about the crowd, the sponsors and the games themselves, because he couldn't look away from her.

XXX

Namine wrung her hands on her lap as she tried her best not to look nervous.

As she gazed at the huge crowd and spotted Keith Valentine, the famous TV presenter sat in the top box her heart pounded in her chest so hard that she could hear her pulse throbbing in her ears.

Beside her sat Squall he didn't seem to care about the attention but even he knew that they needed the sponsors and so he waved at the crowd, smiled one of his rare smiles, he waved and pointed and fist pumped and all of the other clichéd things that the tributes were doing.

"Come on Namine you need these sponsors too if you don't try to get attention you'll just fade from people's minds." whispered Squall.

Namine nodded, "I know but I don't know what to do!" she exclaimed.

Squall smiled at her briefly.

"Think Namine, I'm supposed to be a hero but you're supposed to be a damsel in distress, work it and show your strength!" said Squall.

Namine tried to think, the longer she took thinking the slimmer her chances were of survival.

She glanced back at Keith, his silver blonde hair hung around his face and he wore a purple, velvet suit, he pressed his hand against his forehead in a swooning motion and then mimed stabbing President Ansem the wise beside him.

The President gave him a strange look but Keith was continuing his commentary shouting about the tributes from District 5, finally it hit Namine what she had to do.

Taking Squall's hand with one hand and resting her other hand on the carriage she stood up.

As they were pulled forwards Namine mimed swooning and fainting into Squall's arms who seemed bewildered but followed her lead continuing the charade.

Namine let go of Squall's hand and closed her eyes briefly then stood, turned and mimed stabbing him in the back.

The crowd roared in excitement at the blonde females sudden trick and as Keith had hinted, all attention was on her and Squall.

Namine stopped thinking and worrying and allowed herself to get lost in the moment, she barely realised what she was doing but smiled and pouted, then bared her teeth at other citizens.

As she stared into the crowd she spotted her mentor Kain Highwind who gave her the thumbs up and smiled.

Namine grinned, even if she was facing death, even if she wasn't the strongest tribute, at that moment it didn't matter, because she had won Kain Highwind's approval, and to her that was an achievement in itself.

XXX

Riku sighed as he posed for the audience, this really was difficult and troublesome and District 5 was getting all the attention which meant Hilda was N0T happy.

"Riku, do something I'm a star we can't get outshined by her!" whined Hilda jabbing a finger accusingly at the blonde female who was in front of them.

Riku sighed, he was dressed entirely in a golden which was supposed to represent light and power, Hilda was dressed as some sort of fairy and she carried a small (fake) nuclear rod in her hand.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked reluctantly.

Hilda grinned revealing those pointed teeth and Riku felt chills run down his spine, this chick really did scare him.

"Hold still." she replied.

Before Riku even had chance to ask Hilda what she meant she had sliced his arm with the sharp end of the rod which caused the crowd to gasp in astonishment.

Hilda pulled a small, pink straw from her pocket and Riku glared at her wondering what she was plotting.

Hilda sucked up the blood in her straw and then spat it back into the straw holding it up into the air.

The blood spurted through the straw like a minute fountain and the crowd gasped as droplets of blood rained down onto their carriage.

"Hilda what the hell are you doing?!" cried Riku furiously.

Hilda just grinned at clambered out of the carriage and onto the back of horse.

Naturally the horse panicked and began charging full speed forwards, Riku held tightly as the carriage sped forwards and sighing he jumped onto the horse in front.

Hilda let out a huge battle cry as they charged forwards and then grinning threw her nuclear into the crowd, where several people began fighting for it.

They sped forwards Hilda pressed a button causing all the light bulbs on her costume to switch on, the mirrors on her costume directed the lights to different area's of the parade, Hilda was like a human mirror ball.

Riku caught the eye of their mentor Joachim who looked thunderous.

The presenter was in ecstasy screaming his approval on this years batch of tributes.

Finally Riku's glance landed on President Ansem who's eyes were narrowed in anger.

Great, Hilda's thirst for attention and apparently bloodshed had caused them both a whole lot more trouble…

XXX

Tifa Lockheart gasped as the carriage in front of hers zoomed forwards leaving behind a trail of blood, it seemed the young boy Halley was terrified as well judging by the force of his grip on Tifa's hand.

Several game makers and security guards grabbed the female tribute in front and dumped her in the back of the carriage by the looks of it she was in a lot of trouble.

Tifa was finding it hard to concentrate, with the way some of the tributes were acting she could not think of a way of drawing attention to herself and Halley without committing some outlandish act.

They were out fully in the open now and the noise emitting from the crowd was simply deafening.

As Tifa looked at the cameras which were staring down on her like vulture she couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness as she imagined Barrett at home with Fuujin and Raijin praying for her safe return.

Tifa bit her lip, this was it, for many citizens first impressions were what really mattered and now she had to stand out.

She looked down at her costume, it was made of lots of green and brown material designed to foreground her Districts speciality: lumber but it was not this which interested Tifa, it was the vast amount of green leaves which covered her entire silk skirt.

Feeling nervous she ripped as many of the different shaded leaves as she could from her dress, Halley began doing the same until each of her hands held a bouquet.

As the horses picked up speed Tifa raised her arms into the air and flung as many of the feathers as she could into the air.

The crowd screamed in delight as different coloured leaves floated through the air like confetti at a wedding.

Tifa smiled at them all, waved and blew kisses as the crowd began jumping up and down excitedly.

She didn't have time to even glance at Halley she was so busy tossing feathers into the crowd and smiling and when the carriage finally started to slow she felt breathless, her cheeks flushed pink with exhilaration.

It wasn't anything disturbing or gory, she hadn't portrayed vicious or cruel or brave but what she had done is lifted the crowd's spirits even higher, she'd joined in the celebrations, rewarded the crowd and she knew that it was that which would help get her sponsors.

XXX

Alice had always hated crowds and as she was drawn forwards into the spotlight she felt more nervous than she had before.

Everything was so strange here in the Capitol, everyone in the audience was an individual each and everyone of them donning strange clothes and neon coloured hair: ruby red, bright orange, canary yellow, emerald green, sapphire blue, violet, pink, silver, white…

Alice tried to wave and interact with the crowd but she felt overwhelmed, the noise was deafening, the other tributes seemed so confident everyone gazed at her forming their opinions and Alice knew what she had portrayed…weakness.

It seemed like an eternity until the carriages finally stopped and Alice willed herself not to cry in front of the others.

She wasn't cut out for this, Johnny had tried hard to get some attention and Alice knew that she had simply burdened him.

She imagined her father sat at home refusing to watch the television, hearing rumours and hushed voices in the chapel of how Alice had disgraced herself, hadn't even tried, had simply sat and looked like a fool.

She wondered how long she would last in the arena, but with no experience in fighting, low self esteem and a pacifist nature Alice knew that she would be fodder for the other tributes after all, they had been brought up and trained to commit the worst sin in God's eyes and Alice knew that even if her life was threatened she would not be able to extinguish the life of another.

After the parade and a chiding from Zhuzhen, Alice finally reached the accommodation, she ate little of her supper despite not having eaten much that day and as early as possible she left the table and barricaded herself in her room.

Zhuzhen tried to enter and speak with her as did Johnny but Alice would not let them in the room she just couldn't face them, and the only response they received was the sound of Alice crying softly into her pillow.

XXX

Although Roxas had spent the day worrying about Selphie and feigning amusement at her jokes even he was astonished by the parade.

District 9 was one of the poorer districts and from the moment he had reached the Capitol he had been surrounded by nothing but luxury.

He looked at Selphie as they waited for the carriage to be drawn ever forwards and for themselves to be exposed to the restless crowd.

Their district specialised in grain and wheat and so it was their designers idea that they carry several punctured pouches of grain to leave a trail and to toss into the crowd.

Selphie looked back at Roxas and he waited for her to crack another awful joke but this time she didn't her eyes were wide and nervous and her face was pale.

"I guess it's time to get serious huh?" she said to Roxas and he nodded back thrown by Selphie's suddenly serious attitude.

"Yeah, this is where it matters Selph, no jokes we need to make a good impression and get those sponsors, after all in that arena jokes aren't going to save our asses." he finally answered.

Selphie nodded her eyes lowered in shame and Roxas knew that she was remembering her foolish acts on the train and at the Reaping.

"Roxy? Can I ask you something?" asked Selphie quietly.

Roxas nodded "Sure." he replied.

"Are you afraid?" she asked her green eyes shimmering with tears.

Roxas nodded and put a comforting hand of her small shoulder.

"I've been terrified from the moment they called our names." he admitted.

"Me too I only made the jokes because I was afraid." she admitted her lower lip wobbling.

Roxas slung an arm around both her tiny shoulders now.

"I know Selph, I keep wishing that things had been different, that we hadn't been chosen, or someone had volunteered, I wish that we'd have trained together just in case. But now…We're in trouble." he said dejectedly.

"Roxas, could you really kill me in that arena?" asked Selphie as she snorted to prevent snot dripping down her costume.

Roxas stared at Selphie disbelieving, was she seriously doubting their friendship?

He thought of all of the things that had happened over the years, their friends getting entered in the games and then never returning, them getting in trouble with the Peacekeepers for bad conduct, them standing at the Reapings year after year joking and laughing on the outside whilst secretly praying that they wouldn't be chosen.

They'd nearly survived as well, then they'd have never feared being entered again.

Roxas ran over the memory of their Reaping in his mind, the shock and then instant pain he'd felt as Selphie was called forwards, the fear he'd felt on the train, the anger at Selphie for not taking things seriously…

Their carriage was moving, this was it, that moment the crowd had all been waiting for, the chance to see all of the tributes in the flesh for the first time, Roxas just hoped that he and Selphie would manage to make a good impression…

XXX

Sora glanced at Rinoa as the carriages finally came to a halt, the parade had been difficult, feigning excitement and happiness all to please a never satisfied crowd of people.

What was the point of it all anyway? It was all just a fancy way of executing them, a reminder to all Districts that the Capitol was in charge and if they dared to disobey then they'd be annihilated just like District 13.

They'd pulled a brave stunt, Sora had tried to grab the crowd's attention for Rinoa's sake rather than his own but it hadn't been working.

One set of tributes had tossed things into the crowd, another had done a small acting piece, one girl actually attacked her team mate and went riot, and so Sora had done the one thing which he'd always wanted to do anyway to grab them some spotlight, he'd kissed Rinoa.

She hadn't expected it but she kissed him back, whether it was to get the support from the crowd or whether she actually meant it he didn't know, he wasn't sure of his own feelings never mind hers.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the President of the Capitol, President Ansem the wise.

Sora tried not to look nervous as he looked at the President for the first time, the President had pale, corn coloured hair and golden eyes, his skin glowed and his face was hard as stone; he looked like the fiercest warrior.

"Welcome!" he called as the shouts and screams of the crowd came to an abrupt halt.

"Welcome, tributes we welcome you, we salute, your courage and your sacrifice, and we wish you, happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour." stated the President.

Sora felt a shudder run down his spine, he hated it how he was simply deemed a sacrifice, it made him want to fight back to win just to prove to the Capitol that he was worth something not just a tribute, but chances were slim even he knew that.

He longed to look at Rinoa but did not want to be singled out and so he forced his gaze to remain on the man whom he hated.

The carriages were pulled away and Sora finally glanced over at Rinoa expecting pride or bravery, he was shocked to see silent tears pouring down her face.

He tried to take her hand but she shook him off, Sora knew what she was thinking before she even said it.

They were going to die…

XXX

Rikku stuffed as much food as she could into her mouth earning a disgusted glance from Larxene.

The parade had gone horribly for her, Auron had received a fair bit of attention, 'strong and silent' they had called him, but she had been overlooked at now all she could do was hope that she'd impress at the interviews and hope that her skills would prove her worthy.

Auron didn't touch his food which shocked Rikku.

In District 11 food was scarce, you was lucky if you had a loaf of bread for your family and now they were seated at a table with rich, luxurious food yet he wasn't eating.

Rikku sat back and rubbed her stomach in appreciation stifling a burp.

The food had been delicious, pea soup for a starter and then a main course of roast chicken with tiramisu for afters, yet the only thing Auron had touched was a small roll and he hadn't even buttered it.

"Why aren't you eating?" asked Rikku concerned.

"I think there's more important things we should be worrying about than good food." he said glaring at her.

Rikku flushed and fell silent, so what if she'd eaten a lot she hadn't had a proper meal since…well forever!

Jecht sat and shot a stern look at Auron.

"You are right we have a lot to discuss, this doesn't mean that we can't enjoy a good meal though Auron." said Jecht.

Auron ignored him.

"What happens next, not another stupid parade I hope." he said arrogantly.

"It wasn't stupid, it was our chance to get sponsors and you blew it, you didn't even acknowledge the crowd!" exclaimed Rikku angrily.

"What did you expect, me to pull you into my arms and kiss you?" Auron retorted.

Rikku stood up and slammed her cutlery on the table.

"You don't know anything Auron you don't even care about your life, but I care about mine!" she cried and fled into her room.

As she sat there and watched some large television screen she hunched in a ball.

She hated this all of it but if they didn't work together they wouldn't get anywhere.

Rikku hunched tighter and thought, the next time they'd be exposed to the crowd fully would be the interview's she'd just have to impress them then…

XXX

Kairi didn't eat much that night.

The parade wasn't the problem, their designers had literally engulfed them in a cloud of smoke and then dressed them as twin Phoenix's going down the fire route rather than the mining route, the problem was that Kairi couldn't stop thinking of her Grandmother and wished more than anything that she could see her just for a little while,

Thankfully, Aqua was quite reassuring and promised that as soon as they were in the arena she'd visit their Grandmother then collect sponsors.

"So, what comes next?" asked Irvine curious.

"Starting tomorrow you will both undertake survival training, pay attention, don't show off your talents just work on what your weak at and for the love of God don't piss off other tributes especially the Career's just keep your head down." said Aqua.

Kairi nodded it seemed reasonable.

"Okay, so do either of you know what your talents are?" asked Aqua.

Irvine raised his hand.

"I can make my own weapons and I'm a skilled shooter I never miss a target." he said.

Aqua nodded impressed.

"That's good that means we have a good solid attack and what about you Kairi?" asked Aqua.

Kairi blushed "I don't have a specific weapon choice but I'm good at setting traps." she mumbled.

"That doesn't matter, traps catch food and other Irvine can finish them you will be better focusing on survival skills, that's if you are planning on working as a team?" asked Aqua.

"We are." stated Irvine.

Aqua beamed at them, "That's what I like to hear, now when you've finished your food, bed okay you need your strength for tomorrow." she said.

Kairi nodded and smiled tentatively at Aqua and Irvine.

Maybe, just maybe things would be okay…


End file.
